The work vehicle disclosed in PTL 1 has a detent function whereby as an operation lever operated to raise/lower a lift arm is set to a predetermined operation position (a raising operation end position or a lowering operation end position), the operation lever is held at the particular operation position. The operator of a work vehicle having such a detent function, which eliminates the need to be simultaneously engaged in, for instance, a lift arm raising operation and a traveling operation by allowing the lift arm to sustain a raised state with the operation lever held at the raising operation end position during a traveling operation, is able to focus on the traveling operation.